


Roemah Nenek

by ScalyshArc



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, OOC, family au, kalau kau dapat angpao tepuk tangan, lho belum ada tag buat Xiao Pingguo toh, prok prok, 新年快乐!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalyshArc/pseuds/ScalyshArc
Summary: Keluarga Wei dan Song mendatangi rumah Baoshan-sanren untuk merayakan malam tahun baru bersama.Modern Family AU! 恭喜发财,新年快乐,年年有餘!





	Roemah Nenek

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat hari raya Imlek bagi yang merayakan!

**魔道祖 师 by 墨香 铜 臭**

**Warning : OOC, typos, ModernFamily!AU, umur XXC lebih tua dari WWX di fic ini.**

* * *

 

“A”Ying, _samyang_ bukan hidangan yang cocok untuk acara besar.”

“Tapi _waipo*_ punya 3 kamar mandi, jadi bukan masalah besar!”

Cangse setengah menahan tawa dan ingin berbalik untuk menjitak anaknya, namun posisi kursi mobil tidak memungkinkan.

‘Keluarga besar’ mereka tergolong kecil.

Tak ada kerabat jauh berjumlah puluhan orang. Meski tak terhubung oleh darah dan seiring berjalan waktu mulai membangun keluarga sendiri, setiap tahun baru mereka akan berkumpul di rumah sang ibu yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

(“Keluargamu kecil, enak. Aku? Selalu dikejar dengan pertanyaan ‘ _kapan menikah_ ’.” Jiang Cheng membuat gestur ingin mencekik seseorang.

Wei Ying menjawab, “harusnya kau bawa Lily atau Jasmine ke depan mereka, lalu bilang kalau mereka adalah--”

Cangse hanya bisa tertawa mendengar suara ribut dari ruang tamu.)

Mungkin karena hal itu, Wei Ying tidak pernah menutup diri, selalu antusias memberikan beberapa alternatif ‘luar biasa’ setiap mereka akan pergi ke ‘rumah nenek’ agar suasana menjadi ‘lebih ramai’.

“Tahun baru itu waktunya berkumpul bersama keluarga…. Bukan di toilet.” Cangse ingin mengguncang bahu suaminya kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang di jalan raya. “Sayang, tolong buat anak ini menyerah.”

Wei Changze melirik dari kaca spion di atas _dashboard_.

“A’Qing belum bisa makan pedas.” Akhirnya sang kepala keluarga memberikan ultimatum logis. “Masakan yang aku buat sudah terlalu banyak, jangan tambah lagi.”

Wei Ying akhirnya bergumam setuju. ”Ya sudah, kalau masuk kuliah nanti, aku makan di asrama saja--”

Cangse balas berkata, “aku akan mengawasi stok makanan instan-mu nanti, anak muda.”

“ _Maaa…_ ”

Sebagai satu-satunya teman makan super pedas, hati Wei Changze akhirnya luluh juga.

“Tunggu _chap goh*_ , akan kubuat yang bumbu-nya pedas.”

Wei Ying menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

“Pak bos, engkau yang terbaik.”

“Aku hanya sekretaris--”

Canda dan tawa memenuhi perjalanan mereka hingga sampai di tempat tujuan.

* * *

 

Suasana siang menjelang sore, hening dan tenang menyelimuti sebuah rumah yang jauh dari keramaian kota dan nyaris mendekati area gunung.

Suara mesin yang mulai mendekat, membuat seorang perempuan paruh baya bangkit dari kursi rotan di teras. Kucing kelabu di pangkuannya melompat turun. Mahluk berkaki empat itu melintasi halaman luas dan mendekam di atas batang pohon. Mata emas terang memandang tajam pada salah satu dari dua mobil yang sampai dan berhenti di depan tembok pagar.

“Oh, jangan begitu,” kata Baoshan- _sanren_ , mengambil tongkat kayu di sampingnya. “A’Ying suka mengerjai-mu karena dia sayang padamu.”

Kucing itu berdesis, ekor bergaris menyentak anggun, sebelum memanjat lagi dan menghilang di balik dedaunan.

Perempuan itu hanya angkat bahu, sebelum membuka pintu pagar.

Baoshan- _sanren_ , julukannya dari para tetangga yang tinggal di daerah itu, tinggal di rumah itu sendirian. Tidak ada hiasan berlebih pada rumahnya. Meja plastik yang ia bawa keluar berdiri di tengah halaman; tempat dupa serta dua lilin merah, bersama dengan sepiring buah pir dan dua piring lainnya, menjadi satu-satunya pertanda kalau rumah ini juga sedang merayakan tahun baru.

Semakin lengkap dengan kedatangan kedua anak dan keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Baoshan- _sanren_ melihat Cangse mengatakan sesuatu pada Xiao Xingchen yang turun dari mobil sebelah, masing-masing sibuk hendak membawa turun beberapa barang. Dalam hati, Baoshan bertanya mengapa anak itu masih memakai marga yang ia miliki sebelum tinggal bersama Baoshan. Masih juga belum berganti menjadi ‘Song’?

Pikirannya itu buyar saat seorang anak perempuan 8 tahun itu turun dari mobil, dengan luwes menghampiri Baoshan- _sanren_.

“ _Popo*!_ ”

A’Qing berseru girang. Tangan kiri dalam kepalan tangan kanan, memberi salam ceria dengan deretan gigi putih yang hilang satu. “Selamat tahun baru~!”

Di belakangnya, ada sang sepupu yang sebentar lagi akan kuliah. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan juga memberi salam setelah selesai membantu sang ayah mengangkut makanan dari dalam mobil.

“ _Waipo_ , selamat tahun baru!” Ujar Wei Ying. Mata menelusuri seluruh sisi halaman depan. ”Eh, di mana Xiao Pingguo?”

“.... _Meditasi di tempat tertutup_ .” Menepuk sayang dahi sang cucu tertua dengan _angpao_ merah berhias vektor emas yang membentuk _shio_ babi. Sementara yang ia berikan pada sang cucu perempuan terkesan lebih meriah dengan warna. “Kenapa _sih_ kamu selalu menganggu-nya setiap main ke sini?”

“Ah? Karena Xiao Pingguo tidak pernah menggigitku, tentu saja! Lagi pula, sepertinya tahun depan aku tidak bisa menjahilinya lagi.”

“Memang _gege_ _nggak_ akan ke sini tahun depan?” A’Qing bertanya, sambil menyimpan _angpao_ dengan hati-hati di dalam tas kecilnya.

“Harusnya ada libur seminggu, kalau tidak,aku bolos pulang saja.” Wei Ying angkat bahu. “Mana mungkin aku melewatkan _angpao_ dari _waipo!_ ”

Baoshan- _sanren_ mengetuk tanah dengan tongkatnya, menggiring mereka untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

“Atau aku bisa saja transfer _angpao_ -mu.”

“ _Bisa gitu ya?!_ ” A’Qing memegangi lengan bebas sang nenek dengan kelewat semangat.

Wei Ying tertawa, “memangnya kamu punya rekening?”

A’Qing membuat gestur dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, “ _Gege_ , yang penting itu nominal.”

“A’Qing... Kamu belajar apa saja di sekolah?”

Baoshan- _sanren_ hanya tersenyum. Sedikit keramaian di tengah kehidupannya yang damai, inilah yang ia sukai dari tahun baru.

* * *

 

Song Zichen sungguh bersyukur hanya ada satu makanan super merah di atas meja pada perkumpulan tahun baru mereka kali ini. Tak terlalu pedas, untung saja. Wei Changze sebagai koki utama untuk makan malam mereka tahun ini malah membuatkan makanan favorit setiap orang masing-masing satu.

Keputusannya dan Xingchen bertanggung jawab membawa makanan pencuci mulut sangat tepat.

Dengan suara radio tua dengan volume kecil menjadi latar, para orang dewasa duduk mengelilingi meja kopi. Percakapan ringan sesudah peralatan makan dibereskan, membiarkan Wei Ying dan A’Qing bergerilya mencari Xiao Pingguo sang Kucing  di halaman depan.

Wei Changze dan Xiao Xingchen menyibukkan diri menuang teh ke semua gelas yang ada. Cangse sudah mulai menceritakan banyak hal pada sang ibu yang jika pergi keluar rumah dapat dihitung dengan jari.

“Jiang Chi yang _itu_ ?” Baoshan- _sanren_ menaikkan sebelah alis. Pikiran berusaha mengingat pria seangkatannya yang membangun usaha di Yunmeng, tempat Wei sekeluarga tinggal. Tangan sibuk dengan benang dan jarum, membenahi lengan piyama yang ia buat untuk A’Qing. “Kupikir dia sudah pensiun.”

“Beliau memang pensiun.” Jawab Wei Changze.

“Tapi Ziyuan bilang kalau,” Cangse berdeham dan berganti nada, “ _‘pria tua itu datang dan pergi seperti angin ribut’_ , jadi kupikir dia kembali mengurus perusahaan.”

Song Zichen-- Song Lan, berinisiatif mengisi ulang gelas Wei Changze.

“Beliau… memiliki sedikit urusan dengan Jiang Fengmian.”

“....Karena perusahaan Wen?” Song Lan mengingat suatu judul halaman depan koran beberapa minggu yang lalu. “Perusahaan Wen saingan kalian?”

Wei Zangze mengangguk, menepuk pelan tangan sang istri yang mengucapkan ‘ _bajingan keparat_ ’ tanpa suara . “Setelah itu, beliau pergi lagi. Berkeliling, katanya.”

“Pergi berkeliling dunia di hari tua,” Xiao Xingchen tersenyum kecil, “cita-cita _muqin*_ dulu juga begitu, kan?”

“Tidak lagi.” Baoshan- _sanren_ mendengus. “Pria itu, memang tak bisa diam di satu tempat. Mungkin pengaruh bulan madu permanen seperti Lan An?”

Lalu perempuan itu mengerjapkan mata, memandangi Xiao Xingchen.

“Bukankah itu sekarang cita-cita _mu_ , A’Chen?

Xiao Xingchen bersemu merah, Cangse memekik, Wei Changze mengulurkan _tissue_ untuk Song Lan yang tersedak.

“ _Yang benar?! Kok_ kamu tidak pernah bilang ke aku?” Cangse mengguncang bahu Xingchen, masih menyeringai jahil. “Kalau begitu kan aku dan A’Ze bisa mengurus A’Qing-- lagipula A’Ying akan tinggal di asrama. Kalian terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, pergilah! Ambil cuti!! _Lakukan!!_ ”

“Atau, aku bisa menginap di rumah kalian dan antar A’Qing sekolah. Aku masih bisa--” Baoshan- _sanren_ membuat gestur memukul dengan tongkat, “--jika diperlukan.”

Akhirnya Song Lan yang menjawab, “...Kompleks perumahan kami aman, tenang saja.”

“Tawaran kalian sangat…” Mendengar perkataan dari sang ibu dan kakak perempuan, Xiao Xingchen mulai memikirkan lagi apa yang dulu pernah ia rencanakan bersama Song Lan. Berkeliling ke tempat-tempat baru, melihat dan melakukan apa yang awalnya hanya obrolan sewaktu kuliah dulu.

“Benarkah tidak apa-apa,” Xiao Xingchen berusaha tidak menyeringai terlalu lebar. “ _A’jie*_ , _muqin?_ ”

“Panggil aku _‘mama'_ , baru kalian impas.”

Wei Changze menyikut Song Lan sebelum menyelamatkan diri dengan berkata, “... _Muqin_ , mesin jahit yang rusak, biar saya perbaiki?”

Song Lan juga ikut berdiri, “ _Jiefu*_ , saya juga bantu.”

Baoshan- _sanren_ melambaikan tangan, membiarkan keduanya kabur.

“Kalian berdua ini; menikah dengan pria yang punya nama mirip dengan kalian, sama-sama pendiam pula....”

Baik Cangse maupun Xiao Xingchen sama-sama terbatuk mendengar hal itu.

* * *

 

Xiao Pingguo turun dari pohon, setelah A’Qing dan Wei Ying selesai menyalakan dupa dan berdoa.

Tentu saja setelah A’Qing mengibaskan sesuatu dengan antusias di bawah pohon.

“ _Song Qing!_ Berhenti memberikan apel itu untuk Xiao Pingguo!”

Ia bukan ahli hewan peliharaan, tapi Wei Ying merasa buah bukan makanan utama kucing peliharaan. Sejahil apa pun ia dengan kucing itu, ia tidak pernah memberinya makanan aneh-aneh.

“ _Popo_ bilang dia bisa makan apa saja!” Balas A’Qing, membiarkan kucing itu duduk di pangkuannya. “Bagus untuk mata!”

“Kebalik, mungkin maksudmu wortel.”

Baiklah, dia lupa fakta bahwa ini kucing milik nenek-nya. Tidak semua hal normal berlaku untuk kucing yang ia rasa punya nyawa lebih dari sembilan itu.

Wei Ying hendak menggaruk dagu sang kucing, ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang di depan pintu pagar.

Tidak membunyikan bel pintu, hanya berdiri diam, memperhatikan cahaya dari dalam rumah, tampak tak menyadari Wei Ying dan A’Qing yang berkerumun di bawah pohon.

“Oh? Siapa itu? A’Qing, ayo coba kita lihat.”

Mencurigakan, tapi mereka bukan berdua saja di rumah itu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Tangan memegangi kedua tangan A’Qing, sementara kaki A’Qing di atas kakinya, Wei Ying mengangkut anak itu dan berjalan seperti penguin menuju pintu depan.

“ _Xiansheng*_ ini, mencari siapa, ya?”

Setelah melihat lebih jelas lagi dengan bantuan cahaya lampu teras, Wei Ying dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah dengan garis keras itu. Helai rambut kelabu dan hitam tampak berantakan dan terikat tertiup angin.

“....”

Sesaat, mereka bertiga hanya berdiri dalam diam seperti itu.

Wei Ying tersenyum, bergerak untuk berdiri di depan A’Qing.

A’Qing sudah melirik tongkat bambu dari sapu yang dipakai membersihkan halaman, otak berputar cepat menghitung berapa waktu yang diperlukan untuk meraih benda itu dan menggetok si orang asing.

Xiao Pingguo di atas pagar tembok, menguap.

“Apa...Baoshan- _sanren_ ada di dalam?”

“Hm? Oh, _waipo?_ Ada di dalam.”

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar kata yang diucapkan Wei Ying.

“...Begitukah?” Gumam pria itu, melirik mobil yang di parkir di luar.

“Mau saya panggilkan…?”

“Tidak,” pria itu menjawab kelewat cepat, lalu berdeham, “tidak perlu.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

Lalu pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket, Wei Ying nyaris berjengit, sebelum menyadari bahwa benda yang disodorkan pada mereka dari balik pintu pagar adalah dua amplop merah.

“Aku hanya sebentar saja....Ini untuk kalian.”

Wei Ying tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Ini…”

“Terima kasih!! Selamat tahun baru!!”

A’Qing menghampiri pintu pagar, mengambil _angpao_ dan berjalan kembali ke belakang Wei Ying dengan kecepatan yang biasanya pemuda itu pakai jika berlari dari peliharaan Jiang Cheng.

Pria itu mengangguk, lalu pergi, berjalan dalam diam menuju jalan raya utama.

“A’Qing, pria itu orang asing lho.”

“Rezeki tidak boleh ditolak.”

“ _......._ ”

Suara khas tongkat bertemu lantai berhenti di pintu masuk rumah.

“A’Ying, A’Qing, kalian bicara dengan siapa?”

Baoshan- _sanren_ mengerjapkan mata, mengikuti arah pandang sang cucu tertua.

“Apa? Ada apa?” Cangse mengekor di belakangnya.

Sebelum A’Qing sempat mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti ‘ _sugar daddy_ ’ atau semacam itu, Wei Ying sudah menjawab lebih dulu.

“Tadi ada pria yang mencari _waipo_ , tapi tidak mau kupanggilkan, lalu pergi setelah memberi _angpao_?”

Baoshan- _sanren_ memandangi ujung jalan, sebelum mendengus.

“Ah, biarkan saja.”

Wei Ying penasaran, “ _waipo_ kenal?”

“Paman kalian yang satu lagi, terlalu malu, mungkin.”

Cangse melongo. “ _Yanling-dage!?_ ”

Wei Ying mengejar penjelasan, “ _siapa?_ ”

Malam sebelum tahun baru itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol tentang silsilah keluarga  hingga tengah malam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

 

*waipo : nenek dari sisi ibu  
*chap go : chap goh mei, lantern festival, 15 hari sesudah tahun baru Imlek  
*popo : (saya panggil nenek saya dari sisi ibu dengan panggilan ini)  
*muqin : ibu  
*a'jie / jiejie : kakak perempuan  
*jiefu : suami dari kakak perempuan  
*xiansheng : (kalau tidak salah panggilan untuk orang/pria yang belum dikenal?)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hmmm InTheFlesh!SongXingchen AU  
> Left brain : N O  
> Right brain : bikin keluarga pas imlek aja udah lebih hepi  
> Bab 3 metodologi : hoi ini dulu hoi  
> .  
> .  
> Selamat hari raya Imlek semuanya!! --dari saya yang merayakan di kost luar pulau dan angpao ditransfer.


End file.
